


Reticent

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [166]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8053111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Continuation of disheveled. Tony is still reeling.The most amazing Cover art by Red_Pink_Dots. She deserves major kudos:





	Reticent

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 10/15/1999 for the word [reticent](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/10/15/reticent).
> 
> reticent  
> Inclined to keep silent;reserved;uncommunicative.  
> Restrained or reserved instyle.  
> Reluctant; unwilling.
> 
> Another entry in the saga consisting of [Eke](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7263304), [Fatuous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7826533), [Taciturn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7839667), [Copious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7897894), [Erroneous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7910494), [Prescience](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7918999), [Obdurate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7935634), [Banal](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7942465), [Noisome](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7955722), [Exacerbate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7970449), [Misnomer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7977649), [Lackadaisical](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7984918), [Hauteur](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7991926), [Skulk](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7998220), [Ostracize](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8007535), [Aplomb](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8032792), and [Disheveled](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8039719).
> 
> Apologies in advance if this is not up to my usual editing capabilities. I don't feel well. Also this is the last drabble that I have done up ahead(for now), so apologies if tomorrow's(really the day after tomorrow's since this post is for tomorrow) is late or later than usual. I'm expecting the next drabble to be part of this series, but as muse hasn't finished it I can't make any promises.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.

# 

Reticent

Gibbs drove almost reticently for him as he stayed at or below the speed limit. He knew that Tony couldn’t handle anymore excitement for the day. He didn’t know what happened with Rivkin, but he knew that Tony never took a life for granted and that each death he took hit him hard. Then on top of that, dealing with Ziva’s general assholeness would have worn him to a thin thread.

While he was sure Tony wouldn’t have said anything if he’d driven at his normal speed, he wanted to take care of him. He still needed to make up for helping start this disaster in the first place. Parking the car in his driveway, Gibbs called out “Tony?” when Tony made no move to exit the car.

“Wha?” Tony startled out of his thoughts. “Oh. We’re here. Wait, why aren’t we at the office?”

“I figured you’d need a break before the onslaught that would be assured to happen at the office. I have steaks.” Gibbs offered softly.

“Thanks. Boss.” Tony unbuckled his seatbelt and climbed out of the car, heading for Gibbs' door.

While he had been prepared to shoulder through the day, knowing he could relax and didn't have to be strong meant the world to him. He practically collapsed on the couch, not bothering to even wait for Gibbs, knowing his door would be unlocked as per usual.

Tony knew this day would eventually come after he saw the evidence McGee had gathered, but he'd still hoped that Ziva would realize she was wrong before it was too late. 

While it was true that he held his calm while she spewed venom at him that didn’t stop it from hurting. He had truly tried to be her friend. 

Gibbs left Tony alone. He knew he needed time to process and would talk when he was ready. Instead, he started preparing the steaks knowing that Tony needed food and water more than anything else right now. He had to make sure Tony didn’t go into shock. 

He alternated between checking on the steaks and working in the basement, content to give Tony as much time as he needed. He knew it was the right decision to come home instead of returning to work. Both Fornell and Vance would know where to find them if they needed them. Though truthfully, he hoped their part of this disaster was over. 

Unfortunately, there was likely to be a trial and they’d probably have to get on the stand for that. He just hoped that wouldn’t send Tony spiraling again. He needed his loyal Saint Bernard. McGee still had a long way to go to become a promising agent. 

Even though he’d made steps in the right direction, the fact that he hadn’t even called to check up on Tony, despite knowing the basics of what happened, told Gibbs that he wasn’t all the way to where he needed to be. Though he hadn’t heard McGee proclaim how good he was in a while, so he was making progress even if it wasn’t fast enough to suit Gibbs.

**Author's Note:**

> [Legerdemain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8061652) follows after this one. Though it's also the next in dictionary.com word order.
> 
> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
